1761 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Charles Churchill terrorises the London stage In March, poet Charles Churchill's Rosciad was published at his own expense, after several publishers refused it. The reckless and amusing satire described with disconcerting accuracy the faults of various actors on the London stage, and the poem immediately became popular, both for its personal character, vigour and raciness. No leading London actor, with the exception of David Garrick, had escaped censure, and in the Apology Garrick was clearly threatened. The actor deflected criticism by showing every possible civility to Churchill, who became a terror to the stage. Actor Thomas Davies, in a letter to Garrick, wrote that he blundered in the part of Cymbeline owing "to my accidentally seeing Mr. Churchill in the pit, it rendering me confused and unmindful of my business".Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition Churchill's satire made him many enemies, and brought reprisals. In Night, an Epistle to Robert Lloyd (also published this year), be answered the attacks made on him, offering by way of defence the argument that any faults were better than hypocrisy. Churchill received a considerable sum from sales of the poem, paid off all of his old creditors, and gave an allowance to his wife. James Macpherson "finds" the work of "Ossian" This year James Macpherson announced the discovery of an epic on the subject of Fingal which Macpherson claimed was written by Ossian. In December he published Fingal, an Ancient Epic Poem in Six Books, together with Several Other Poems composed by Ossian, the Son of Fingal, translated from the Gaelic Language, written in the musical measured prose of which Macpherson had made use in his earlier volume. The authenticity of these so-called translations from the works of a 3rd century bard was immediately challenged in England, and Samuel Johnson, after some local investigation, would assert (in A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland, 1775) that Macpherson had found fragments of ancient poems and stories, then wove into a romance of his own composition. Macpherson is said to have challenged Johnson, who replied that he was not to be deterred from detecting what he thought a cheat by the menaces of a ruffian. Macpherson never produced his originals, which he refused to publish on the grounds of expense. Modern scholars tend to agree with Johnson's assessment. Works published in English Colonial America * James Lyon, Urania, or A Choice Collection of Psalm-tunes, Anthems, and Hymns, English, Colonial America * Samuel Davies, "An Ode on the Prospect of Peace", English, Colonial AmericaLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Francis Fawkes, Original Poems and Translations Great Britain * John Armstrong, A Day: An epistle to John Wilkes, published anonymously, wrongly dated "1661"Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Charles Churchill: ** The Apology (see Events, above) ** Night: An epistle to Robert Lloyd, published anonymously ** The Rosciad * John Cleland, The Times!, Volume 2, a verse satire * Edward Jerningham, Andromache to Pyrrhus: An heroick epistle * Robert Lloyd, An Epistle to Charles Churchill * James Scott, Odes on Several Subjects * Edward Thompson, The Meretriciad, a satire about Kitty Fisher, a London courtesan * John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester, The Poetical Works Of that Witty Lord John Earl of Rochester: Left in Ranger's Lodge in Woodstock Park, where his Lordship died, and never before Printed; with Some Account of the Life of that ingenious Nobleman. Extracted from Bishop Burnet, and other Eminent Writers, London, posthumousWeb page titled "John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester (1647 - 1680)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved April 11, 2009. Archived 2009-05-02. Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Santō Kyōden 山東京伝, pen name of Samuru Iwase 岩瀬醒, also known popularly as "Kyōya Denzō" 京屋伝蔵 (died 1816), Japanese, Edo period poet, writer and artist; brother of Santō Kyōzan * John Williams, who published under the pen name "Anthony Pasquin" (died 1818), English poet, writer and artist Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * James Cawthorn * Samuel Davies (born 1723), English Colonial American clergyman, author, poet and president of Princeton CollegeBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * William Oldys, English poet (born 1696) See also * 18th century in poetry *Poetry *List of years in poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry